Love and Death
by Paty-chan
Summary: As vidas de Obi-Wan e Anakin mudaram drasticamente, conforme o padawan se uniu ao Dark Side.E o que aconteceu com os sentimentos de ambos?
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: Esta é minha primeira fic de Star Wars. Por isso, peço desculpas se tiver algum erro, primeiro porque não tenho Beta e segundo porque ainda não tenho muitos conhecimentos sobre a série. ****Aviso que os acontecimentos citados na primeira parte não estão em nenhum filme... Ou seja, é pura viajem da autora.**

**Essa fic não seria possível sem a minha maninha e mestra, Mary-chan. Ela foi a total responsável pelo meu vicio em SW. Por essa razão e tantas outras, dedico essa fic a você, Mary.**

**Boa leitura :3 Não esqueçam de mandarem suas reviews, elas são muito importantes. Ainda mais nessa fic, que é a minha estréia no mundo de SW.**

_**Love and Death**_

_Parte 01 – The Nightmare_

Anakin respirou profundamente, sentindo o ar extremamente gelado entrando em seu nariz e chegando aos pulmões. Os lábios arroxeados do jovem padawan não paravam de tremer, mal conseguindo formar as palavras.

-MESTRE! –ele berrou com toda sua força, enquanto cerrava os olhos, tentando enxergar um pouco além da tempestade de neve.

Por mais que procurasse não conseguia achar Obi-Wan. Aonde seu mestre poderia ter ido? Segundos atrás estava ao lado de seu pupilo, quando de repente uma forte nevasca tomou conta da paisagem, bloqueando a visão de Anakin.

Agora ele se sentia idiota e fracassado. Idiota porque acabou se perdendo de Obi-Wan, enquanto deveria se manter em sua cola, ainda mais num lugar desconhecido. Fracassado porque não conseguia achar o caminho de volta para a neve, nem seu mestre.

Mesmo vestindo sua roupa extremamente grossa, Anakin sentia seu corpo gelado. Parecia que o vento forte, atravessava as várias camadas de tecido, atingindo-o diretamente.

Ele olhou ao redor, na esperança de tentar de localizar. Mas era em vão, conseguia enxergar apenas o branco da paisagem e os borrões que os flocos de neve extremamente rápidos deixavam no ar.

Anakin não podia e não queria desistir. Isso era coisa para os fracos. E ele não fazia parte desse grupo, não mesmo. Seu orgulho às vezes falava alto e por isso não era considerado um padawan comum.

Porém, eram suas atitudes foram do comum que salvaram sua vida e a de Obi-Wan muitas vezes. Não iria mudar isso apenas porque os outros consideravam errado. Se as coisas funcionavam bem dessa maneira, assim permaneceriam.

E foi por isso que ele continuou andando. A cada passo, a caminhada ficava mais difícil e cansativa, contudo o desejo de encontrar seu mestre e provar que conseguiu se virar sozinho superava qualquer coisa.

No fundo de seu coração, precisava e ansiava mostrar a Obi-Wan que não era mais um menino. Que não precisava receber mais aqueles olhares de reprovação, que não precisava ser chamado a atenção.

Se naquele instante lhe perguntassem, qual é o seu maior desejo, com certeza Anakin responderia que é ser tratado de igual para igual com seu mestre. Por mais que não concordasse, ele se assemelhava a uma criança querendo arrancar elogio de um pai.

Toda vez que tinha uma atitude que achava importante e irrelevante, levantava seu olhar e encarava Obi-Wan, esperando por algum sinal de aprovação. Às vezes era correspondido com um sorriso sincero e um "_Parabéns, meu jovem padawan." _. Outras vezes, seu mestre lançava-lhe um olhar de censura e um "_Anakin...!"._

Ao longo dos anos, foi aprendendo a conviver com Obi-Wan. Conhecer seus hábitos, suas manias, sua personalidade... E cada dia que o padawan passava ao lado do cavaleiro Jedi, percebia que se encantava por ele e desejava ser igual a ele um dia.

As botas afundavam na neve farta, fazendo que Anakin demandasse muita força para desenterrá-las e prosseguir na penosa caminhada. Conforme seus passos tornavam-se mais lentos, sua vontade de continuar diminuía.

Parecia que lentamente o corpo ia minguando as resistências e o frio se instalava. Neste momento, Anakin não sentia mais sua face, ou os dedos das mãos e dos pés. Era como se estivesse congelado por completo.

Uma sensação que nunca experimentou em sua vida, a roupa não fazia efeito algum. Ele se forçou a continuar, mas depois que tropeçou nos próprios pés e o rosto afundou-se na neve fofa, estagnou totalmente.

Não tinha mais qualquer vontade de andar e deixou-se abater pelo cansaço. Será que Obi-Wan iria lhe resgatar a qualquer minuto, como sempre fazia? Ou seria largado no meio de uma nevasca em um planeta remoto?

Anakin acordou sobressaltado, sentando-se na cama rapidamente. O suor escorria pelas têmporas e molhava seus cabelos castanhos. Ao perceber que estava no quarto, pousou o rosto delicadamente entre as mãos, tentando se acalmar.

Toda aquela história de estar perdido e sozinho na neve foi apenas um pesadelo. Mesmo assim, era tão real. Podia sentir a brisa gelada tocando sua pele. Enquanto organizava os pensamentos e digeria os fatos, Obi-Wan entrou no quarto, usando seu robe azul.

-Anakin? –chamou, com uma pontada de preocupação na voz. –Você está bem?

-Sim, mestre... –ele murmurou, levantando-se e indo até a porta. –Foi apenas um pesadelo.

-Venha comigo, vou preparar-lhe um chá. –o mais velho esboçou um leve sorriso. –Você está com uma cara péssima, o chá vai lhe ajudar a dormir melhor.

-Obrigado...

O jovem padawan colocou seu robe preto e acompanhou o mestre até a cozinha. Ele sentou-se e esperou o chá ser preparado. Mesmo vendo que Obi-Wan estava ao seu lado e que tudo aquilo aconteceu apenas na sua mente, no fundo de sua alma, Anakin sentia certo receio.

Foi tudo real demais e esperava sinceramente que não se tornasse realidade.

-Aqui está. –Obi-Wan lhe ofereceu uma xícara, com o líquido fumegante. –Vai esfriar.

-Mas isso aqui está fervendo! –ele reclamou, ao notar a fumaça.

-Pare de reclamar e tome logo! –o mais velho levantou o canto dos lábios no lado direito, como sempre fazia quando queria brincar.

Enquanto Anakin bebericava o chá, levantou seu olhar e encarou seu mestre, como sempre fazia quando este parecia não estar prestando atenção. Até porque, Obi-Wan sempre estava atento a tudo ao seu redor.

Mas o que ele viu nos límpidos olhos azuis de seu mestre foi suficiente para que um largo sorriso tomasse conta de seu rosto. Havia um misto de sentimentos que nunca vu antes em sua vida

Pela primeira vez, percebeu a profundidade daqueles olhos azuis, tão sinceros e atrativos. Sabia que Obi-Wan estava preocupado com ele e Anakin sentia-se contente por isso... Como uma criança quando o pai lhe dá atenção.


	2. Chapter 2

_Parte 02 – The Pain_

Obi-Wan sabia que não teria outra saída. Seu coração gritava desesperadamente, pedindo para que parasse. Mas não podia ceder e voltar atrás, era tarde demais para isso e o futuro de toda a galáxia dependia do resultado de suas ações.

Por mais que amasse Anakin, ele agora havia se tornado um Sith e voltou-se para o Lado Negro, indo de caminho oposto ao que tinha sido ensinado.

-Você perdeu, Anakin. Desista! –ele disse, numa última tentativa de fazê-lo desistir daquela loucura.

-Nunca!-o padawan berrou de volta, raivoso.

Havia determinação em seu olhar, além de fúria e ódio. Obi-Wan respirou fundo e se preparou para o salto de Anakin. O sabre de luz do mestre moveu-se rapidamente no ar, cortando as duas perdas do padawan, além do braço que ele usava para segurar sua arma.

Um berro de dor preencheu o ar, de um modo tão aterrorizador, que o mais velho sentiu medo pela primeira vez na vida. Quer dizer, desde que descobriu que Anakin foi o responsável pela carnificina dos Jedi no Templo, passou a sentir emoções que nunca pensou que pudessem existir.

Sempre foi assim, o padawan tinha um poder inimaginável sobre seu mestre, pois o fazia experimentar sensações muito fortes. Se não fosse pela determinação de Obi-Wan a seguir o caminho Jedi, com certeza teria passado para o Lado Negro.

Ele ficou ali, completamente petrificado diante da situação. Não conseguia fazer nada, a não ser olhar. Seus olhos nem ao menos piscavam, acompanhando todo o sofrimento que Anakin passava.

Obi-Wan deixou que as lágrimas escorressem pelo seu rosto e lhe molhassem. Não acreditava que aquele homem, arrastando-se no chão, um dia foi seu discípulo. Que aquele jovem que lutava pela vida, um dia foi Anakin Sywalker.

Ele culpou-se imensamente. Devia ter previsto, com certeza. Era sua obrigação como mestre, guiar o padawan pelo caminho da luz e evitar que ele se seduza pelo poder. Contudo, parece que ele não cumpriu seu papel corretamente.

Porque, se o tivesse feito como deveria, não precisaria ter confrontado Anakin, arrancando-lhe as pernas e o braço. Do fundo de sua alma, desejava que nada daquilo fosse real.

Mas a realidade é assim, amarga e cruel. Naquele instante, Obi-Wan sentiu um enorme peso sobre seus ombros. O horror penetrava-lhe o corpo, conforme ouvia os gemidos desesperados por ajuda, vindos de Anakin.

Seus olhos azuis clamavam por atenção.

"_Não... Por favor, não me abandone aqui! Não desse jeito!" _o jovem já não sentia mais dor, o desespero era maior do qualquer outra coisa. "_Eu juro que abandono tudo! Eu concerto os meus erros..."_

Obi-Wan não conseguia deixar de chorar, percebeu que estava até soluçando. Por que será que as coisas tinham que ser assim? Por que ele tinha que perder seu mestre e agora seu padawan?

Por que tinha que perder as pessoas que lhe eram mais próximas. Sabia que estava indo contra os princípios Jedi pensando desse jeito, mas por um momento, nada mais importava.

Seu interior estava completamente destruído e caótico. Uma mistura de sensações pela qual nunca passou e tinha medo do que poderia resultar.

"_Obi-Wan... Não! Me ajude... Por favor, prometo ser uma boa pessoa daqui pra frente!" _lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Anakin, conforme ele sentia um calor surpreendente.

A lava que corria perto de onde o padawan estava caído, encostou-se a sua roupa, fazendo com que o fogo se alastrasse e o queimasse lentamente. Ele berrou novamente de dor, agonia e sofrimento. Sua mão estava estendida na direção de Obi-Wan e tremia, pedindo ajuda.

"_Eu não quero morrer aqui... Não desse jeito." _fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, rendendo-se ao fogo que o consumia, lembrando de sua mulher grávida. "_Padmé, eu te amo..."_

O mais velho sofria tanto quanto o mais novo. Tudo aquilo em que acreditava, que era o certo a se fazer, caiu por Terra. Todas suas convicções e filosofia de vida não lhe ajudaram nem um pouco naquele momento.

O que ele deveria fazer? Se ajudasse Anakin estaria colocando em risco os outros Jedi e até mesmo a galáxia. Mas ele também era uma vida que necessitava de sua ajuda.

"_Não me olhe desse jeito, Obi-Wan. Sei que eu errei, mas me deixe ir com você!" _com sua única mão, tentava se arrastar para longe do rio de lava. "_Não me deixe morrer aqui... Por favor!"_

De repente, Obi-Wan se lembrou de quando havia deixado de ser um padawan. Lembrou-se do juramento que fez, que seus sentimentos e emoções não importavam mais, sua missão era velar pela paz e fazer com que a luz se espalhasse pela galáxia.

Sentimentos profundos, aqueles capazes de cegar a razão, serviam apenas para atrapalhar seu trabalho de Jedi e deveriam ser enterrados em um lugar muito profundo, para que nunca mais fossem achados.

Demorou muito tempo, até conseguisse de fato, se manter o mais longe possível desses sentimentos. E neste momento tão conturbado, quase foi tragado por eles, afastando-se da luz.

Por mais que Obi-Wan amasse Anakin profundamente, como nenhuma outra pessoa em toda galáxia, não poderia estender sua mão e ajudá-lo. O Skywalker que conhecia havia morrido no momento em que se deixou levar pelo poder e se tornou um Sith.

Ali, não existia mais um amigo pedindo ajuda e sim uma pessoa estranha. Aquele não era o pequeno Anakin que cuidou desde quando era apenas uma criança.

-Por quê?! –ele perguntou, ainda chorando. –Eu _amava_ você! Você era meu irmão, meu amigo! –sentiu que sua voz falhava. –Por quê?

Obi-Wan olhou Anakin pela última vez, sentindo um imenso bolo na garganta. Pegou o sabre de luz de seu padawan e deixou o local, ouvindo os berros horrendos de dor vindos do jovem.

Enquanto deixava Mustafar, sabia que coração havia ficado lá, queimando ao lado de Anakin. Dali em diante, não conseguiria mais sentir nada. Sua alma seria sempre assombrada pela figura deformada do padawan, enquanto queimava no leito do rio de lava.

Seus pesadelos seriam embalados pelos berros de desespero e dor. Ao piscar, veria os suplicantes olhos azuis de Anakin, lhe pedindo ajuda. Sua mente ficaria repetindo aqueles momentos horrendos sempre quando não tivesse ninguém por perto.

Porque ninguém saberia o quão mal Obi-Wan se sentia. Ninguém poderia compartilhar daquela dor e sofrimento. Ninguém entenderia o motivo dele estar tão afastado dos outros.

Podia estar rodeado de pessoas, mas era como se estivesse sozinho. A comida não tinha mais gosto, as flores não tinham mais as mesmas cores vibrantes, o sol não esquentava tanto quanto antes, as meditações não eram mais pacificas... A vida não era a mesma sem Anakin.

Ele dava um sentindo todo especial, nada mais era igual.

E era exatamente por estar sentindo tudo isso, que Obi-Wan deveria estar atento, para não se deixar levar também. Estava a beira do Lado Negro, mas antes mesmo que pudesse cogitar a idéia, o Jedi que existia dentro dele mostrou que as coisas não deveriam ser assim.

Que seguir o caminho da luz era melhor coisa a se fazer, pois assim sua sanidade se manteria e desse modo poderia ajudar o filho de Anakin a não cometer o mesmo erro do pai. Sua esperança de um futuro melhor foi depositava naquele pequeno bebê que viveria em Tatooine...

"Que a Força esteja com você, Anakin."


End file.
